Howdy, Partner
by sqauddleduck
Summary: Bones and Booth take a trip to Texas to investigate remains found in the mountains. Contains camping, cowboy jokes, and my new invention, smexcifluff. And I bumped up the rating just incase. Final chapter up.
1. Howdy, Partner

**A/N** I was originally writing this on foxs fanfic page for bones but my computer went weird and wouldnt let me post anything there, so to anyone who was reading it on that website i hope you find it here, and the jeramiah was a bullfrog thing really put a smile on my face lol im a new x file fan and i saw a clip of that episode the other day and i loved it.

I've edited this and changed some things because I wanted to make it a bit more realistic and I've learnt that Texas' landscapes mean it wouldn't really be the right place for it. Also I've worked on the spelling and grammer, but be warned there will still be mistakes because nothing's perfect.

**HOWDY, PARTNER**

Booth sauntered in to his partner in crime's office just as he usually did, but today, oh, today was so much better, he thought to himself. He had a case. A brand new, sparkly case that, well, even though it was a murder investigation, it was also the reason for his extremely happy mood. He would still be skipping if it weren't for the odd looks he had received as he entered the Jeffersonian.

Nothing could prevent his happy mood and seeing "his" Bones (yes people, his Bones indeed) hard at work, wearing what he thought was an extremely cute expression of confusion and concentration just lifted his spirits more.

He broke his own thoughts by finally speaking in the best Texas accent he could muster "Howdy partner" he grinned.

Bones looked up at his words with confusion in her eyes and a smirk sliding over her lips.  
"Hey Booth." she replied and then after a second she added "And did you just say howdy?" she eyed him with both weariness and amusement.

Booth just simply tipped his invisible hat and said "Why yes ma'am I most certainly did"  
She laughed lightly before asking if they had a case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Texas?" Bones questioned with disbelief as she stared at Booth as if he was crazy. She couldn't go to Texas, not now anyway. She was far too busy and Booth couldn't just walk in her office and sweep her away as if he owned her, it's not that she didn't like the thought of it though; she just didn't have the time or courage to act on it.

"That's right, lil lady" He said, his charm smile adding to the effect.

_He's so goddamned infuriating! I could just slap that smile off his face...well I guess I could use a gentler way of getting rid of it, like, say, kissing...WAIT! WOAH! HANG ON A SEC WHEN DID I START THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT BOOTH?! I definitely can't go to Texas with him with thoughts like that._

Booth just looked at her puzzled, he had just watched her face go from a slight vacant and thoughtful look to completely shocked, and he had no idea why. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and brought her gaze back up to meet his pleading puppy-dog eyes.

Booth noticed the slightly pinky colour creeping onto her cheeks as he asked again, "So whadya say Bones, join me for some Texas fun?" _Oh, yeah definitely some Texas fun._

_Bones finally found her voice and decided to give into her partner's request. She could already hear Angela's squeals of excitement when she found out that she and Booth would be in Texas, alone, together. _

Bones heard those four words repeat themselves in her head_ **Booth, Texas, Alone, Together**_ and she couldn't help feel slightly excited, with an underlying presence of nervousness.

"OK Booth, I'll go to Texas with you." She gave in and Booth's smile widened even more across his face; she continued her sentence whilst pointing an accusing finger at him "On one condition..."

Booth's eyes lit up slightly and his eyebrows moved towards his forehead before she finished her sentence "You don't ever call me "lil lady" ever again or you WILL suffer the consequences." She smiled triumphantly,

_Round 1 goes to Bones...OK I must be spending too much time with Booth, I just called MYSELF Bones This trip is definitely gonna be worth my while_ she thought.

Even though Bones had just threatened him with physical violence for calling her 'lil lady' he just couldn't keep the grin of his face. He just couldn't resist calling her it one more time so he turned and shouted over his shoulder,

"Pick ya up at 5:30 lil lady!" Then he was gone before she had a chance to inflict any physical pain on him. He threw a mischievous grin in Angela's direction and left the Jeffersonian.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones sat at her desk with a small smile on her lips as Angela stood at the door.

"So, sweetie you wanna tell me what that was all about?" she started.

"Ange, it was nothing." at Angela's look, Bones quickly added "HONEST."

Angela was one of the most persistent people Bones had ever met and sometimes she believed that she was just as stubborn as herself. Now, was definitely going to be one of those times, Bones groaned inwardly at the thought. Here comes the interrogation she mused to herself.

"Look, Ange, Booth and I are going to Texas for the next few days. We've been called there on a case. That's all."

"Mmhmm, sure sweetie, 'that's all', I'm sure"

Bones looked at her best friend for a second before answering sincerely, "Yes, that is all. Why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?"

Angela looked at her friend as if she was clueless, which on occasion it had to be admitted that she was, in fact clueless to many things that didn't involve science.

Angela simply said, "Because I don't believe you hun, you know that and you also know that you like Booth in a very non-platonic way, so I'm gonna give you this advice and your gonna listen carefully and take it."

Bones gave her a skeptical look before she continued, "Your going to Texas."

Bones nodded

"Your going to Texas with Booth, who may I add, is a VERY attractive male specimen (to put it in words Bones would understand and maybe listen to, instead of saying something along the lines of "Booth is the sexiest man that has possibly ever walked the planet and you have the perfect opportunity to tap that") who really cares for you Bren. Just promise, promise, promise that you will take this advice?"

Bones interrupted before she could continue, "And what advice would that be, Ange?"

"SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!" Angela said simply and skipped of in the direction of her office whilst singing "See you in a few days sweetie. HAVE FUN! Oh, and by the way, the cowboy's Booth " With one last look Angela winked and closed her office door.

Bones stood dumbfounded and confused and replied to Angela's now closed office door, "I don't know what that means!"

_What just happened?_ She asked herself. **_COWBOYS? HORSES? BOOTH?_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five am on a Thursday morning and Bones padded through to her kitchen in her short dressing gown and soft slippers. She fixed herself up a bowl of cornflakes and began to gather her stuff for the trip. Booth had called last night saying the trip would be "very active" and that she should "be prepared for surprises". Hearing him say things like that really hadn't helped her, especially when all she could think about was them being miles away from DC, together.

Bones heard a knocking sound on her door and went to answer it. He wasn't even supposed to be here for another 30 minutes and he had already surprised her. _This was going to be the beginning of some very eventful days,_ she thought.

Bones opened the door to a very tired looking FBI agent, who seemed to perk up immediately when he saw her. Booth noticed the unreadable expression on her face and realized it was probably best to stop staring at her glowing face that was being framed perfectly by her damp waves of hair.

She opened the door wider, signaling for him to come in. He followed happily in his new state of mind, trying desperately not to drool over the look of his partner's legs in her short bathrobe as she walked towards the kitchen.

She turned and asked, "Booth, what are you doing here so early. You said 5:30. You can tell the time, right?"

" HAR HAR, Bones" he replied dryly,

_oh my god, did Bones just make a joke? What's happening to the world?_

He carried on, "Of course I can tell the time. And if you want to know why I'm here earlier than planned you should be little nicer."

_Hey I can be nice! He wants nicer, huh? Oh I'll show him nicer._

"O.K. Booth, will you please give me the satisfaction of telling me why you are here before scheduled?"

_Oh, crap did I just use the word satisfaction while talking to Booth? Bad thought, bad thought! Don't go down that road Temperance_

_Just a sec, did Bones just use the word satisfaction, HELP! OK, Seeley, play it cool, so long as your thoughts don't stray too far south of the waistband you'll be fine...Aaargh, no I won't_

Booth cleared his throat in an attempt to speak and also to clear his head of _certain_ thoughts.

"You know Bones, since you asked _so_ nicely and you look very cute in the morning, I'll give you the kindness of my reason for being here so early." Booth didn't realize he had called her cute until it was too late, but decided to carry on anyway, "I'm here because I woke up too early; therefore I was ready too early and decided to come see you. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you." was all she said as she walked into her bedroom to get changed, and what Booth would give to follow her.  
She returned 2 minutes later in her usual style.

Booth smiled as he took her bag and they walked out of her apartment together. For a second Booth wondered what it would be like if they were in the same situation, only instead of going to a crime scene, they were going on a romantic holiday. His thoughts were sadly cut short when he reached his SUV and began to load Bones' luggage in the back.

Bones looked at him with an inquisitive twinkle in her eye. "What's with the camping gear, Booth?" the only reply she received was a cocky "Wait and see Bones, wait and see." followed by his infamous charm smile and a wink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if thats a bit short for one chapter, but theres more to come. hope people like it so far, please read and review. i'm not sure on the format just now so sorry if its a bit weird i'll try n sort it in the next chapter. Next stop: TEXAS!


	2. Welcome to Texas

**A/N** OK, well, heres chapter 2.

HOWDY, PARTNER - WELCOME TO TEXAS chapt. 2

A voice came over the planes intercom, announcing, " The plane will be landind shortly, all passengers are reminded to fasen their seatbelts during the planes descent. Thank you for flying with American Air and WELCOME TO TEXAS!"

Booth nudged Bones lightly in an attempt to wake her. Her only reply was mumbling something into his shirt and asking if she lived in a cookie jar. Booth looked down at her with a very amused expression on his face, before saying "Wakey-wakey, lazy bones." She looked up at him confused, before he asked "Odd dream?"

"Hmm? what? oh, that, the cookie jar thing. It was nothing, just a weird dream. I didn't talk in my sleep did I?"

Booth grined at her and said "Why? Would you have said anything interesting, Bones?" he asked innocently, before adding, "Any little secrets that your not telling?" _About me?_ he silently hoped. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and noted how her gaze dropped to her hands in embarrasment.

"Lets just say, even if i did have 'secrets', _you_ wouldn't find out." _Because my secrets about you aren't just little._

"You know, Bones, a person can reveal a lot about themselves when they're asleep." He winked and took in the look on her face. Booth wasn't used to seeing her so embarrased or shocked, _Definitely fun_ he thought.

_OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! Please, for the love of everything that is good in the world say i didn't say anything about Booth in my sleep. Especially since the certain dream before the cookie jar thing. I hope i didn't say anything, why did I even agree to come here?_ Bones sat and cringed, until the welcome relief of walking off the plane came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out of the airport terminal, matching each others steps and were met by a stocky built man, wearing a tan, sheriff's uniforn and an impressive hat. The man must have noticed Booth's FBI badge hanging from his belt, because he tipped his hat and asked "Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Sheriff Logan, I presume." The men shook hands before turning to face Bones,

"Agent Booth, I didn't realise you were allowed to bring such lovely girlfriends with you on cases. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Bones just scowled at the man, when Booth jumped in and said, "We're not together like _that_. This is my partner, Dr Temperance Brennan."

He recieved a look of raised eyebrows from the sheriff before clarrifying "Not, 'partners' in that way."

Booth always felt a pang of disappointment in his chest when he had to explain to people that he and Bones weren't together "_that_" way, and if Brennan was truely honest with herself, she knew she felt the same way.

The sheriff who was completely oblivious to the inner workings of both of their minds, led them towards his cruiser and they began their journey out of town and towards the sand-coloured rocky mountains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Logan stopped the cruiser at a small stable near an all night burger place and gas station, which promised 'Bargain prices, Big Beers and Bigger Bellies". Booth licked his lips, he could already taste the barbeque sauce of a huge quarter pound burger he was ingulfing in his mind. Just the thought of such glorious all American food made his mouth water.

The sound of horse hooves on the dirt brought his thoughts back to life around him.

A large, tan-brown horse walked up to them curiously. The horse was followed by it's owner, a tall, dark haired woman, who reminded Bones of Angela.

"Howdy, Ya'll." came the womans sweet sounding, Texas accent. "I'm Mary-Jay."

She extended her hand to Booth and Bones and shook them gently. After the exchange of nods, the woman continued, "Now if the Sheriff here had any manners, he woulda told you folks that already, now wouldn't he?" The Sheriff introduced them properly and both booth and Bones smiled at her politely.

"Well, that's the humans introduced, although sheriff, in your case that's quistionable." Bones laughed, and tried to hide it as a cough. Mary-Jay noticed and smiled at her again.

Mary-Jay continued "This here is Bullseye." she indicated to the horse stood by her side. "Best, darn, horse, ever, I tell ya!" she said proudly.

Booth smiled and questioned, "Toystory?".

"That's right, buckaroo." She answered happily.

Bones was imediately confused and said exactly what was going through her head at the time, "I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed, but his smile returned as he told her that Toystory was a kids film about a cowboy and a spaceman. She just looked back at him as if he had inhaled an illegal substance and was dancing on his head.

"Well, enough of the chit-chat. You two folks better start off up this, here mountain if you wanna make some progress before dark." the Sheriff interupted.

Booth's thoughts suddenly went South again, _I wanna make some progress AFTER dark, but that's a whole different story. Damn, Seeley, not again, STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! How am I ever going to survive staying in the same tent as Bones with thoughts like these?...There are ways...OK! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_ Booth warned himself.

"WAIT! WHAT? Booth, you never said anything about camping. Were, exactly, are the remains." _Oh no, camping with Booth. Very bad, very, very bad...or very, very good...STOP IT BRAIN!_

Booth cleared his throat and sheepishly told Bones, "Well, em, here's the thing."

She stared at him "Out with it Booth"

"OK, well, you see the top of that hill?" she nodded "There up there."

_Oh happy days. I could just strangle that gorgeous neck of his sometimes. He could have at least told me that before we came out here._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats chapter 2. chapter 3 should be them going up the mountain n maybe setting up camp. plz R&R as usual.


	3. Cowboys & Questions

**A/N** thnx for all the reviews, glad people like this. Well chapter threes the treck up the mountain. sort of a fill in chapter but i added in some fun bits. hope u enjoy smileys

------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOWDY, PARTNER - **3.**Cowboys & Questions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bullseye was saddled up and ready to go, all that was left to do was decide who should control the reins. Booth, being an "alpha male" as Bones put it, was first to rise to the challenge.

Bones watched as Booth strode confidently up to the horse, and for some reason she suddenly thought that a man who could ride a horse was sexy. Booth skillfully mounted the horse.

_Definitely sexy, but maybe that was just because it's Booth who's on the horse._

The skillfulness of mounting the horse was as far as it went though.

Booths atempts at getting the horse to move were hilarious to Bones, who burst out laughing at the sight of him. Booth threw her a death glare before the horse suddenly started to walk in circles.

After Bones had calmed down from her laughing fit, she caught her breathe, and remembering Booth's encounter with a certain dog, jokingly said:

"You know Booth, you really do have a knack with animals. I mean, first a dog guarding bones that you threatened to shoot, now, this." she gestured to Booth and Bullseye. Her smile stayed firmly in place as she continued:

"Maybe if you threaten Bullseye, he might walk in _straight_ lines for you."

Mary-Jay by this time, was trying desperately not to laugh and even the sheriff couldn't help letting a grin slip. Booth finally gave in and jumped of off Bullseye, with his shredded pride.

"Fine, Bones, if you find it that funny why don't you try? Hmm?"

"Happily." She replied.

Unfortunately for Booth, Bones was a complete natural, not to mention the fact she had rode much wilder horses than Bullseye in the past. She squeezed her legs into the horses side and galloped around for a moment before coming to a halt in front of Booth. She smiled down at him with a twinkle hiden in her eyes and Booth realised that she really did love riding. He smiled back at her, even though she had wounded his male pride, she was happy, and that made Booth himself happy.

_God she looked beautiful whilst riding that horse_, he thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sheriff handed Booth a radio, so he could keep in contact and for when they reached the top of the mountain and found the remains. The sheriff also handed Booth his hat for protection from the sun and Mary-Jay handed him a few canteens of water for the trip.

The sheriff and Mary-Jay waved them off and Mary-Jay quickly added, with a smile :

"Look after Bullseye! If ya'll don't I'll have my cowboys after you."

Booth and Bones both laughed and promised they would. They waved goodbye and Booth tilted his newly accuired hat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Half way up the mountain Booth began to get bored and started humming annoying tunes.

"Booth, will you please shut up?"

_God, he's so infuriating_

"Oh, sorry Bones. Are you not bored though?"

"Yes but the difference is, when I'm bored, I don't hum annoying tunes, which have no rhythme to them at all."

"Well, what _do_ you do then?" Booth questioned as if he was five years old.

"I _shut up_ and think to myself." Bones was beginning to really agree with her previous thought that this was a bad idea.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he carried on childishly after a minute of silence

"How I would like to kill my partner several different, extremely painful ways, at this very second." Booth simply began humming again.

"Booth, now you're doing it on purpose. Aren't you?"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"You do know I could have a more intelligent conversation with Parker."

"Parker's a very bright boy, Bones" Booth replied defensively.

"I never said he wasn't. And anyway, he must get it from Rebecca's side of the family." Bones joked.

"Geez, thanks Bones. Not everyone on this planet is a brain box like you."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed and they slipped back into companionable silence, each of them looking at the breathtaking views.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later something Angela had said to her slipped back into Brennan's mind, and confused her once more.

"Booth?" Bones asked

Booth by this time was too busy having thoughts he shouldn't have about his partner, who was sat in front of him.

"Booth!" she tried again, a little louder this time.

Booth who was in a slightly dazzed state, due to his thoughts, realised Bones was asking him something and had turned her head to look at him. He shook the thoughts from his mind long enough to reply:

"Hmm? Did you say something Bones?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get your attention, but you looked totally spaced out. What were you thinking anyway?"

Bones was curious, she wanted to know the reason for the odd smile that had been sat on his lips moments ago. It was a mixture of mishief and hope and she had only ever seen it once or twice.

Booth quickly cleared his throat and told her it was nothing.

_That was a close one Seeley. You shouldn't be thinking of her like that, especially when she's in such close proximity. Did i just use the word 'proximity'? I must be spending far too much time around squints, especially one in particular._

"I was going to ask you about something Ange said."

_Should I ask him? Hey, why not? It would be irrational not to. I mean this is Booth, he usually understands what Angela's talking about and he's the only one here, unless Bullseye knows. Wow, I made a joke in my own head. Booth really is having an effect on me._ Just then, Booth's hand waved in front of her face.

"Earth to Bones. What did Angela say?" Booth had to admit that he was dreading what was coming next, he really shouldn't have asked. _Everyone loved Ange, including him, but some of the things she came out with could lead to uncomfortable conversations and if Bones was involved it could get a whole lot more uncomfortable, given her inquisitive and blunt nature._

"Well, her exact phrase was, 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' if i remember correctly, then she mentioned something about you being the cowboy and for us to have 'fun'." Bones was clueless and just gave the facts with her natural bluntness.

Booth just burst out laughing, he probably should have found it embarrasing, but he did like the idea of it, and after all, this was Bones, only _she_ could come out with a comment like that, in such a matter of fact tone.

She tried to put on a serious face but it didn't work and she laughed lightly. When their laughing fit ended she asked:

"So, what does it actually mean?"

Booth smiled, "Bones, it means that Angela wants you to have sex with me while we are in Texas." It was Booth's turn to be blunt now.

Bones laughed and said "Oh."

_She's not the only one with that opinion_ they both thought.

"It's starting to get dark. We should really set up camp, while we can still see what we're actually doing."

_Bones, the voice of all reason. _Booth thought.

_Wait that came out kinda wrong, oh well, at least he didn't notice. Camping with Booth, sharing a tent with Booth, sex with Booth. Oh god! How did I end up with that train of thought? Not that it's not a nice train of thought to be on. STOP IT! I won't get through the night if I carry on like this._

"Whatever you say Bones. Bullseye looks like he needs a rest and I'm getting a sore ass from this sadle."

"Nice, Booth. I really wanted to know about the feeling in your ass." she replied sarcastically.

"I know you do Bones. And can I just ask, did you just use sarcasm?" he smiled.

"No Booth. I was completely serious."

Her tone made it sound like she actually was 'completely serious' and Booth couldn't even think of words to answer her with and before he could she had slid of Bullseye's back and was beginning to set up camp. He watched her with a dumbfounded look covering his face before swinging his leg of off the horses back and jumping to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I might have another chapter up later today I'm not sure yet but I'll try. plz review (they make me smile lol) this was just a sort of fill in chapter to get them to the camping part, lots of dialog not many of booths thoughts but i hope evry1s still enjoyin it. TTFN


	4. Sensible Food

Hi I'm back. sorry it took so long for this update . I had a bad case of writers block and very little spare time. I haven't run this through spell checker so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I was thinking of changing the story because the geography of it seemed unrealistic but I decided to leave it as it is. Sorry to any Texans but I guess if you read this you'll just have to imagine it's possible to be set there. And thnx 2 everyone who reviewed!

story is mine, characters are foxs blah blah blah you all know the drill.

**HOWDY PARTNER**

**Chapter 4. Sensible Food**

After half an hour of laughing, teasing and fumbling, the tent had finally been put up and Booth had gone to collect wood for the fire. Brennan searched through the bags he had packed and with great amusement she pulled out a double-pack of marshmallows. She heard a twig crack under foot and turned to look at Booth with a questioning look and a smirk. At the sight of the marshmallows he grined from ear to ear like a kid at Christmas.

The two of them sat close together in front of the camp fire. Booth looked to his left and let his eyes settle over his partner's face. She was smiling as she toasted a pink marshmallow over the warm flames, he smiled, because she was finally giving him a glimpse of the childlike, unguarded Temperance Brennan.

Bones turned to him and put the pink and black lump of sugar under his nose. He snapped it up in his mouth and gave her his usual charm smile. She watched his face as the gooey treat melted in his mouth and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Booth skewed another marshmallow for the two of them and they sat in comfortable silence, watching the dancing tongues of fire and taking in the peaceful surroundings.

After another hour of laughing and joking with each other Brennan lay back on the ground. Booth followed her and they were lying side by side looking up at the velvet sky and diamond stars. It was her turn to apreciate just how good he looked that night. Her eyes danced over his features that were being highlighted by the glow of the moon.

Why have I suddenly got feelings for him? I shouldn't even be asking myself that question but, why? He's Booth, he's...well, he's Booth, that's why I have feelings for him. Duh! I have GOT to stop this!

Booth noticed her staring at him out of the corner of his eye and moved on to his side to face her. He was looking straight into her eyes and she had no idea whether she could handle being so close to him and not ruin the friendship they had built.

"What's up, Bones? You seem...quite."

Please say she hasn't noticed I've been acting weird. If she knew how i felt I'd be screwed, not a bad thought, but only if it's the right kind of screwed we're talking about...Oh God! What if she can actually read minds! Shut up Seeley. Now you are just being ridiculous, off course she can't read minds, that's just completely irrational. Crap! now I'm even starting to sound like her. And I'd be in SO much trouble if she could read minds.

She smiled at the concern his voice held and sighed. Turning on to her back again, she replied,

"It's just..."

"Just what, Bones? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He smiled encouragingly at her and let her continue.

"Booth, I'm sorry, really sorry. I promise I would tell you if I could but I can't. It would just result in someone getting hurt and having to deal with the consecuences."

Did I just say that? He's a FBI agent for goodness sake. He could figure it out. I can't believe I just told the person I trust most in the world, that I can't tell them something. What have I just done. Crap. He looks hurt.

Booth stared at her for a second, before replying supportively,

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me whenever you feel ready, deal?"

"Deal." She smiled at how lucky she was to have him and returned to eating out of the bag of chocolate M&Ms Booth had pulled out of his pocket earlier

"Did you bring any sensible food?" Bones questioned.

"Define "sensible"." He laughed.

"You really are ridiculous, you know that?" "Yip. And you wouldn't want me any other way."

True, except for possibly naked. Oh great! Images of naked Booth again, just what I need when enevitablly I'll be sleeping next to him tonight.

Booth was releaved that they could slip back into there usual happy banter, but he couldn't help feeling curious about what Bones couldn't tell him. He knew her better than anyone, and he knew that in time she would have the strength to tell him whatever was plaguing the genious' mind.

Bones suddenly became aware of how heavy her eyelids were feeling and decided it was best to get some sleep. And as if Booth had read her mind he said,

"Bones, your looking pretty tired. Maybe you should go get some sleep."

"Yeah. I was just thinking that too. You coming?"

The last part had slipped out on it's own and she realised how it must have sounded.

Whoah! Did Bones just ask me to come to bed with her? hey, hey! I could get used to that.

Booth smirked and Bones laughed sheepishly.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Sure you didn't Bones. Sure you didn't." He teased.

The only reply he recieved was a descisive "Goodnight." and a playful glare in his direction.

Booth gave Bones time to get into bed, or on to a camping mat as it was tonight, and headed in after her. He awkwardly stripped down to his boxers in the small confinement of the tent and slid into his sleeping bag. As Booth had stripped off his clothes, Bones just couldn't help herself from looking, immature yes, she knew that but she also didn't care because the view had been extemely impressive.

Booth rolled onto his side to get comfortable and whispered,

"Sweet dreams, Temperance."

After hearing him say those three perfect words she fell asleep with a soft smile gracing her lips and her dreams that night were very sweet indeed.

Kinda cheesy at the end but I was in a fluffy kinda mood.

plz review! they make me smile lol

TTFN XxX


	5. Wakey, Wakey

Well not much really happens in this put I'm posting it because I'm not quite sure when the next time I'll have chance to is. Lot's of thoughts, not a lot of adventure but fluff, I promise you there is fluff and teasing!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all make it worth while! XxX

Oh, yeah. I don't own the characters, just the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Wakey, Wakey**

At six thirty in the morning, light began to filter into the tent. Booth felt Brennan's back pressed up against him and heard her soft snores. He realised it would be perfect to tease her about later and smiled. He could just picture it now,

"Bones? Do you know that you snore like a hippo?"

"What? Booth, shut up! That's Ridiculous!"

"Then why are you being so defensive? Huh?"

"I'm not being defensive! I don't snore! And so what if I did? What's so wrong with that? Hang on a sec, how do you now what a hippo snores like?"

He could picture her exact expression of annoyance and couldn't help laughing quietly to himself, but Booth's imagination was brought back by Brennan's movement.

Brennan had felt the small vibration in his chest, caused by his chuckle. He shifted slightly behind her and she unconsciously made a soft grunt and turned to face him. She felt the warmth of his body as she turned, placing her body completely against his. She buried her face into his chest, still half asleep and not really knowing what she was doing.

"Good morning, Sleeping' Beauty."

He knew he was possibly chancing it by calling her that, he knew Bones but he didn't know morning Bones and that could be very dangerous territory.

_Hmm Bones in the morning. Even better, Bones in the evening. I REALLY shouldn't be thinking that when she's lying next to me. I could just...actually; I probably shouldn't go there, no matter how good it would be to 'go there'._

Brennan grumbled at him and weakly whacked his chest, mumbling something about sleeping more.

_Huh? Who'd have thought the great workaholic Temperance Brennan would like sleeping in. I guess I was right, she really is a surprising woman, but when am I ever not right? When she's around, that's when. If she could hear this I would be receiving an ego lecture fit for the world record book._

Booth slipped an arm around her waist and fell back to sleep in pure comfort. Brennan stayed awake, content with having Booth asleep next to her, she began to let her thoughts wander.

_When did I become so comfortable with Booth? I'm technically sleeping with him...okay, next to him but, hey, both options sound pretty good to me. Angela would freak if she heard me say that. Ha, I can picture her face, it would be priceless. I suppose it's only natural I'm attracted to Booth, he's a strong alpha male, who has proven himself countless times as a good protector...Shut up, you just think he's hot! Why do I suddenly have to have a mini Angela in my head to disturb all rational thoughts about men, and by men I mean Booth in particular. Right, stop thinking about him and wake him up...But he looks so good and peaceful, I never get to see him like this._

"Booth, we should really get up now."

_Aaahh my rational voice, thank God you're back._

Now it was Booth's turn to grumble something completely unintelligible and Brennan smiled. There roles had just been completely switched.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty." She laughed.

_She sounds so perfect when she laughs. I just wish I could wake up with her like this every morning._

"Was that a joke Bones?"

_Wow, one yesterday and another one today. She's a regular clown this weekend._

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of telling jokes Booth! Now get up before I kick your butt out of the tent, because I'm capable of that too and you know I am."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

The view of Booth in his boxers appeared to her again and this time it wasn't dark enough for her to hide the pink colour rising in her cheeks. She cleared her throat and began getting up. Booth became embarrassed by the next sight he saw and the thoughts running through his mind didn't help either.

_Bones sleeps in her underwear? Bones sleeps in her red and black lacy underwear? I'm a dead man. But wait, what if she wore it on purpose? Earth to idiot, you didn't even tell her you would be camping. Well, maybe she wore it anyway, knowing that we would be going out of town together, just the two of us. Now you're just saying things to comfort yourself, off course she didn't wear it on purpose because of that. Oh, shut up and just enjoy the view, the extremely sexy view. Stop it right now! Stop enjoying the view before she notices just how much you're enjoying it!_

Booth and Brennan got changed quietly, both with embarrassed expressions and with subtle smirks planted on their faces.

"Nice jammies, Bones."

_You idiot! She's going to kill me! I'm going to die! Why, why, why do I have to loose total control of my mouth when she's around? And at the most inappropriate times too._

"What? I'm not wearing pyjamas, Booth. I don't...Oh. You mean the underwear."

_Booth likes me in my underwear? Wow! Crap I'm smiling! Stop it! He'll get the wrong idea...I guess that wouldn't be so bad though._

"What? Eh...Oh...um, I just meant...I was just you know..." He stuttered

_Aww. He's cute when he's embarrassed. OH MY GOD! Don't you dare ever use the word 'cute'! Never, ever, at all, NADA! You hear me?! Okaaaay, I'll tease him instead._

"Enjoying the view." She finished for him.

"Teasing you." He corrected her assertively.

"I think I'm the one doing the teasing, Booth. Don't you think so too?"

_Patronizing him and teasing him at the same time. How perfect can my day get? I should probably stop being so mean. Pah like he ever stops teasing me. This is pay back. Complete no mercy, payback._

"No. I don't think so Bones." He was trying so hard to keep his strength, but seeing her joke around wearing only her underwear was really not helping.

"But you tease me all the time. It's only fair I get to tease you."

_Rational Bones, that's okay, I can deal with Rational Bones._

"Don't you like being teased by me, Seeley? Hmm?" She added in the sexiest voice possibly.

_Sexy Bones! I CANNOT deal with that! Get out of the tent! Get out of the tent! Move! Move now!_

Bones smirked at him and saw the pure 'dear caught in the headlights look' sweep across his face and then...panic.Before Booth could get out of the tent, Bones picked up her jeans and top and brushed past him smiling.

_Ha! That'll teach him a lesson. Hehe that was definitely worth it! Pay back has never been so fun._

Booth quickly got dressed and tried to calm himself.

_Did that just happen? Actually first question, what was THAT? I didn't know she could be so...seductive, sexy...you catch the drift. She was so hot and she called me SEELEY. My name has NEVER sounded that good! But she's Bones, my partner, my friend, my...my Bones, my extremely sexy Bones. For once I wish I could just stop thinking about sex for two seconds at least. It was probably just a joke. She said it herself, she was teasing me. If she teases me like that again, I don't think I'll be held responsible for my extreme actions of...well...you know. Here's the plan, get changed, go outside, smile, laugh, get on with the job. Follow the plan a hundred percent and it will all be fine._

Booth walked out of the tent looking slightly awkward. He brightened up when Bones smiled at him, showing him that it was okay between them and that it was just a joke. They packed up all their camping equipment and bundled it on to Bullseye's saddle.

Brennan mounted Bullseye with ease, but just as Booth was doing the same, he lost his balance and grabbed for Brennan to keep himself steady. His hand landed straight on to her left thigh and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He was just about to jerk his hand away when he felt her relax under his touch and he saw the tinniest hint of a smile on her lips. Booth sat behind her properly and moved until he was comfy.

_Okay, I have my hand on her thigh and the good thing is she hasn't tried to kill me...yet. This is so stupid. Who cares if I die, at least I'd get to touch her. Right, be bold, Seeley. The other hand on the other thigh. I shouldn't...Oh, just do it you fool!_

With the decision in his mind made, Booth moved his other hand to rest on Brennan's leg. Brennan made a decision of her own and let the smile on her face grow.

_Well, he can't see that I'm smiling and he won't guess that the reason behind it is because of where his hand is, so it's okay. This is Booth we are talking about here. He knows you're smiling, even if he can't see your face and he'll definitely know why. Shut up, rational side of brain. Wow, did I just ignore rationality? Uh oh, that can't be good._

Bullseye carried on walking at a slow, easy pace and Brennan was completely relaxed, just taking in the scenery, so Booth slid his hands gently around her waist and was rewarded when he felt her lean back into him. He rested his head on her shoulder and they both shared a smile together as the horse carried on up the mountain.

Yep, definitely not much plot but it was still fun to write.

Please Review!

It only takes 2 secs, go on press the button, you know you want to! In the words of Mrs Doyle. Ahh, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on! (Don't worry not completely insane, those who have watched the programme Father Ted will understand and those who haven't, you really should it's so funny!)

TTFN XxX


	6. Your Six Pack and my Past

Chapter six, as requested. I'm quite proud of how quick I updated LOL not sure when the next update will be. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: ditto to previous chapter.

**Chapter 6 Your Six Pack and My Past.**

Bullseye walked steadily on the narrowing path and the rising heat of the afternoon was making Booth irritatingly restless.

"Booth, would you please stop squirming around back there? It's extremely annoying and you're putting Bullseye off balance. I'm surprised he's lasted this long with all the weight and your movements." Brennan lectured.

"Sorry, Bones. It's just I'm way too hot and I am so completely bored, as in bored on a whole new level."

_Duh you're hot, doofus. Since when did I say 'doofus' and since when did I call Booth hot, or agree with him for that matter. Right, hide it with rationality, yes he is hot, but only because the temperature here is very high, it's nothing to do with how attractive he is...No...Nothing, nothing at all to do with that._

"Why don't you just take your shirt off?" She stated simply and tried desperately not to slam her hand over her mouth.

_Oh my God! You didn't just say that! Oh, come on, you know you want to see it...Oh go away Angela voice._

_She wants to see me with my shirt off? Hey hey that's gotta be a good thing. What the lady wants, the lady gets._

Booth peeled off his white tank top to reveal an extremely impressive, well defined six pack. Brennan swivelled around slightly, to say something to Booth and was just in time to see the show.

_Would you just look at those Pecs! I mean...ehm...well sculpted muscular system...yeah...ehm...that's what I meant. Cool down Brennan, and for goodness sake close your mouth!_

Bones snapped her gapping mouth closed quickly and turned around, still picturing Booth's very well structured torso. She had seen him with his shirt off before, this morning was obviously an example of that, but the difference was that she had been prepared for seeing him shirtless this morning, now was a little more surprising because she hadn't expected him to take her advice. Booth smiled widely at the effect he had had on Bones.

"Something wrong Bones?" He questioned.

"Nope, course not. Why would anything wrong?"

She was trying her hardest to act innocent but he wasn't buying it for a second. He knew she was jumpy, and what made his day even better was the fact that he knew exactly why she was jumpy.

Booth lowered his voice,

"Oh, no reason. You just seem a little jumpy, that's all. Well, you solved my first problem, how about you help me solve the second one? Hmm? Anything you can think of that would involve the two of us not being bored? An activity of some sort that we could do together?"

_Ha! Get her with the huge sexual innuendo! 'Activity', let me guess where her thoughts are about to go. I'm so back in the game, especially after the stunt she pulled this morning._

_Oh yeah I've got an idea, but not an exactly appropriate idea. You, me, lack of clothes, that's the activity I'm talking about. Two can play at this game Booth._

"Hmm? Active? What kind of active are you suggesting, Booth?"

_You are so going down Seeley Booth._

_Please say she doesn't honestly expect me to answer that, does she?_

Before Booth had chance to retort with a witty comeback, Brennan turned back to her usual blunt self, except this time she had an edge to her voice that he couldn't quite identify, but he still found that it turned him on more than it should have done.

"Really Booth, you don't have an answer? Because I think you where intending for the word 'activity' to have a double meaning, therefore it would actually mean sex." Brennan suppressed her laugh as she turned to see the look on Booth's face. He gained his composure quickly and retorted,

"Would you like it to have a double meaning?"

His voice was still low and every word he uttered made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, especially as his breathe tickled her skin teasingly.

_Wait, why do I get the feeling that this isn't as much of a joke anymore. Do we both really want this to happen? Give it up, it's just the normal banter Booth and I always have, stop over analysing. One more playful comment and then we can both slip back into silence and I can think about it properly. Okay, full effect; give him all you've got._

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Her voice was the sexiest thing Booth had ever heard and his hand flew towards the cold bottle of water in his rucksack at a record speed. Brennan felt refreshed by the cold water that Booth had splashed her with and immediately wondered why he had done it.

_The conversation, the voice, the looks. Did I really just get Booth hot?_

Brennan felt surprisingly good about herself and realised she loved having this kind of power over him. Booth on the other hand, was trying forcefully to cool down and reached for another bottle of icy water. She turned and smiled at him, taking in the glistening water droplets on his bare chest and the embarrassed expression playing on his features.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they decided to stop for lunch and Booth pulled out enough food to feed the five thousand.

"Are you going to bring out the silver cutlery and china plates now, Booth? Or just the red and white chequered table cloth?" She smirked.

"I came fully prepared, picnic basket included." He beamed, and once again the 'kid at Christmas look' appeared.

_He has to be joking._

Booth pulled something off Bullseye's back.

_Ah, he wasn't joking. I should have known better._

He set up the picnic, chequered table cloth included, and they sat facing each other, dishing out the food.

"When do you think we'll get to the victim's remains?"

"Oh please, Bones, not while I'm eating. For once will you let me enjoy my food without bringing up the subject of decomposed bodies? Please?" He looked at her pleadingly with a hint of disapproval.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. So, what will we talk about instead?" She asked, curiously.

"I don't know...Oh wait! I just had the best idea ever!"

_Haha! Light bulb, great idea Boothy boy. Note to self: never use the words 'Boothy boy' again...ever._

"What?" Now her question was filled with suspicion.

"How about we play 'first time'?"

_Ah, the confused look, perfect. How can she not know what game I'm talking about?_

"Come on Bones, you must have heard of this game."

She shook her head.

"Okay, what happens is, I say the first time you...then think of something to ask about. So, for example, 'the first time you ever got in trouble at school?' That's kind of a boring one but they get better when you get more into the game."

_This could get interesting. Unlimited possibilities to find out about Booth. I think I'm gonna like this game._

"I understand, actually I used to play this, but I think it was called something else."

"Good, then you're familiar with it. That means you can start."

_Always the gentle man, I should have guessed. Oooh, he brought peanut butter sandwiches, how did he know they're my favourite?_

With peanut butter sandwiches placed in the each partner's hand, the game began. Half an hour later they were still laughing at each others experiences when the game got more personal and began steering towards romance.

"First proper kiss?"

_Well I should've guessed she was going to ask about that eventually._

"Laura Benedict, she was in my maths class. I was fourteen and we were at a party. I thought it was great because she was a bit older than me and really popular, turns out that the next day she told everyone that I was a lousy kisser and that I bumped heads with her."

Brennan laughed quietly at Booth.

"Fine, if you think it's that funny then what was your first kiss like?"

Brennan quietened.

"Darren Goddard. Good kisser, lousy guy. He must be your opposite."

"That was low, Bones. It was a long time ago and trust me, I'm a great kisser. And thank you, for saying that I'm a good guy."

"It's only the truth. You are a good guy, Booth. Better than good, great. Honestly."

_And I'm betting you really aren't a lousy kisser at all, because the way I've imagined it, you're the best._

Booth smiled at her fondly, it felt so good to hear her say those words to him.

"First high school sweetheart?"

"It wasn't really high school, but he was the first guy that I really, really liked. I think I loved him, at least at the time, I thought I loved him. His name was Joseph, I thought he was the most important thing in the world, since my parents had left I hadn't felt loved until he came along. It was nice, you know, just to feel that there was someone in the world that cared about you. Well, anyway, I was moved from the foster home I was staying in, the new home I was going to was out of the state and we both decided that long distance relationships didn't work. We kept in contact though, email, letters, phone calls and then he met someone else and moved on, and I think they got married, I'm not sure."

Her expressions had varied as she spoke, hurt, love, detachment and the underlying wish to be able to go back in time. Booth gazed at her and his eyes were soft and caring.

"I'm sorry Temperance." He was sincere and his concern was evident.

"Booth, you don't have to be. It's not like you could have done anything, we didn't even know each other then. It's in the past, and besides, I have you now. That's what's important to me, not some naive young love."

_She's been through so much, I just wish I could help more than just comforting her now, if I could change what happened somehow._

As if Brennan read his thoughts, she said,

"Booth, there's no way to change the past, even you're not that good, but what you do for me, comforting me, being by my side everyday, it makes everything else seem less important and I'm a better person because of it."

_At least she made joke, things can't be that bad and she's opening up to me which means she trusts me. I shouldn't underestimate her or our relationship, off course she trusts me, and I trust her completely too._

"Thanks Bones, really. It means a lot that I can do that for you. And if I was him, I would have followed you across every single state in America."

"I know. Thanks Booth. It's good to tell someone, even Ange doesn't know the full story that I just told you."

"Any time Bones, any time."

They shared a caring smile and returned to eating the wonderful food that Booth had packed. Eventually they finished and carried on back up the mountain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review. Oh and I wasn't sure what the game at the end is called.

Bye for now XxX

Click the little blue button! It makes it worth it!


	7. Duck Hunt

I'm back again. I had time to write YAY! But this may be the only update in a while so I can't really say when the next one will be, it could be soon but it might not be, honestly I don't know, sorry. Please don't give up hoe yet though.

Just a little disclaimer: I don't own the company for Nutella, but oh, how much I wish I did. Oh and Orios too.

Hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 Duck Hunt**

By mid evening, Booth and Brennan neared the location of the victim's body. Booth was the first to smell the disgusting odour of decomposing flesh, Brennan's nose was not far behind on picking up the scent, she still had to fight the urge to physically grimace at the smell, even after about a decade of doing the job.

Booth hopped of Bullseye's back, clapped his hands together and spoke,

"Right Bones, chop chop. This is why we are here, so of you go and do your little anthropology thing."

"Little anthropology thing? Booth I spent years learning everything just to do my job properly. I don't like it when you say stuff like that."

He saw hurt flicker across her beautiful ocean coloured eyes and immediately felt awful.

_Way to go, dumbass. Sure, why don't you demean her profession, that will really make her love you._

"Sorry Bones. I didn't mean it, it was just a little joke, I promise. I know how much your job means to you, and I know how hard you worked to get to where you are today, so I'm sorry."

She watched him and saw the sincerity plastered all over his face.

"Forgive me?"

_How can I fight that charm smile? Off course I forgive him, but from now on he's not gonna win me over that easily. I'll just have to make him work for what he wants...Oh that sounds good, REALLY good._

She sighed in mock exasperation but couldn't fight the urge to smile anymore and replied,

"You're forgiven, Booth."

A smile spread across his face and she decided she'd have to win somehow, so she pointed her index finger at him and warned,

"You better be careful though, because next time I might not forgive so easily. Understand?"

_God I love it when she does that. She's like the really hot high school teacher, the one were you do everything you can just to get her to punish you or drop your pencil, just to get her to bend over and pick it up. Well, that was a slightly kinky thought...wait...I wonder what she'd be like doing role-play? WOAH there! Way too kinky to think about when there's a corpse around here somewhere. That's just too much...well it's her fault, she shouldn't do thinks like that. My mind is way too twisted. From now on no more sex thoughts. PAH! You really believe that's gonna happen? Sure, whatever._

"Booth, did you just hear what I said?"

Brennan was now crouched over the remains and Booth was looking guilty.

"Ehm...no...sorry Bones. My mind was...uh...somewhere else."

_Yeah, somewhere else being you, me and as you put it 'a release' or 'biological urges' and I can safely say that I've been having plenty of those lately._

"Well while your mind was somewhere else, my mind discovered that these remains are not human. Which leaves me slightly annoyed at you."

"What do you mean there not human? And, hey, why are you annoyed at me? I didn't know."

"By saying they're not human, what I mean is, 'they're not human'. And I'm annoyed at you because you brought me up a mountain in the boiling hot sun on a wild duck hunt! I lost valuable time that could have been spent on identifying the tones of bones back at the lab and writing the new chapter of my book!"

Brennan drew her breathe and was about to continue her rant when she noticed Booth smirking.

"What's so funny now?!"

"Duck hunt."

"What?"

She was truly confused now and looked at him angrily.

"Duck hunt."

"Booth, I heard you the first time, repeating yourself will not make me understand it's relevance."

"I think you meant 'wild goose chase'."

"Why would you chase a goose? Booth, you're not making any sense."

He couldn't help but laugh again, which earned him a glare that could have burnt a hole in the sun.

"It's a saying, Bones. You said 'wild duck hunt', but the saying is actually 'wild goose chase'."

_I wish he wouldn't do that. I have one of the highest IQs in the country and he can still make me feel stupid, but, hey, at least I made him laugh. Don't smile! Don't smile! He'll think you've given up and that he's won! Oh, let him win, you'll have revenge soon enough._

The smile turned into a laugh.

Brennan kneeled down next to the body and began scooping dirt up in her hands and covering the body with it.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied sarcastically.

"To me it looks like you're playing with mudd." He said mockingly.

"I'm burying the body so we don't get called up here again. You could at least help me. Or are you too afraid to get your hands dirty?" The flirting and teasing had began again and she was showing it in her voice.

_I could show you dirty, baby. Shit! I just called her 'baby'._

Booth kneeled down beside her and began moving mudd. As they worked neither of them could help stealing glances at the other and smirking. They finished covering the body just as darkness was beginning to set in. They set up the tent the same way they did the previous night, only this time a bit more productively and as far away from were they had buried the animal as possible. Booth set the fire and settled himself beside it. He looked up to see Brennan riffling through the bags. She found what she was looking for and held them up to show Booth.

"Orios, peanut butter and chocolate spread. Booth your taste in food is so childish and perfect!"

"Don't I know it." He smirked.

She returned the smirk and sat down beside him and Booth immediately snatched the delicious food away from her.

"Hey! That was so unfair! Booth give it back!"

Booth held it out of her reach and began teasing her.

"Aaaww, poor Bones. You want some?"

"Yes."

_"Really?"_

"Yes!"

"Are you _really, really_, _really_ sure?"

Bones was becoming extremely irritated and she knew he was doing it on purpose.

_Fine! If he wants to play it that way._

"It doesn't matter Booth I'm not that hungry anyway."

He looked disappointed.

_It's not like Bones to give up that easily. Oh no, she's up to something._

And she definitely was up to something. A few minutes after they had both settled down again, Brennan put her plan into action. She reached her hand over to Booth's thigh and began moving it upwards.

_Oh my God! What the hell am I doing?!_

_Oh my God! What the hell is she doing?!_

Brennan took it all the way and looked up at Booth smirking, suddenly she launched her body across his and grabbed at the Orios. She landed with her body across his chest, awkwardly she untangled herself from him and smiled.

"That will teach you for trying to steal the Orios! Ha!"

_Yeah it did teach me. And it's a lesson I definitely want again. Oh great, back to the role-playing thing again._

Both sat eating away comfortably, Booth trying to recover and Brennan grinning at her success. Booth finally got his heart beat to stop sounding like a jack-hammer in his chest. He dipped an Orio into both peanut butter and Nutella and waved it under Bones' nose. She placed her whole mouth around the biscuit and gave him a grin. Her lips brushed his skin as she took the Orio and his skin began to tingle.

_No woman has ever had this effect on me, why's Bones so different? Because she's Bones, there's no way to really explain it and man, she can fit her mouth around a lot...Oh bad...I shouldn't think that when I've only just 'calmed down' from the last little thing that happened._

Brennan dipped her finger into the chocolate spread and began licking it off slowly, just for Booth's benefit.

_How the hell am I supposed to stay 'calmed down' when she does stuff like this? Who knew that Bones could be such a...flirt._

Brennan rose to her feet and stretched, giving Booth the view of her flat stomach and cute belly button, that after only seeing once he began to love. She yawned and said,

"I'm going to bed. Don't leave me in there on my own too long Booth."

_All this flirting and teasing Booth is tiring. Uh oh, I just admitted that I am actually flirting with him._

Brennan unzipped her sleeping back and curled up under it, she saw the glow from the fire fade and then heard the tent rustle as Booth entered. He slipped into bed next to her and tried to get to sleep but couldn't.

"Bones you're shivering."

No I'm not. Booth, just go to sleep." The statement would have been a lot more convincing if the next sound she made wasn't the chattering of her teeth.

"Bones, for once in your life stop being so stubborn." He sighed.

"What are you doing?"

She felt him move behind her and her question was answered when his muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She snuggled deeper into his chest. He placed a feathery kiss into her hair, she sighed contentedly and the pair drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another ending with them in the tent I know, but I couldn't help myself, I hope it's not too much like the other ending, sorry if it was. I hope you like this one and I've already got thoughts going through my head for the next chapter, by thoughts I might just mean sun lotion sessions. Hehe bet that's got yaz thinkin some things you shouldn't be. I hope I have time to write it.

you know the drill guys, hit the blue/purple (This-Family-Affair allerted me of the button colour debate, so that one was for you.)

Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

xxx TTFN xxx


	8. CRACKLE, CGRRRH, CGRRRH

The ratings boardering between T&M at the mo so I'm not sure whether to put it up or not, what do you guys think?

The next installment! Sorry for any 'breath' and 'breathe' I get mixed up. They both confuse me. And I actually like this one because I wasn't really happy with parts of the last couple of chaps, so I hope you like this one too.

Thanks as usual to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! And you all know I only own the story not the characters, sadly Fox still owns my Boothy-boy.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 CRACKLE, CGRRRH, CGRRRH**

The next morning Brennan woke up before Booth. It was her turn to take in her sleeping partners form. She looked up and admired his well sculpted facial features. His lips formed a small smile and it was only then that she realised she was turned to face him. His chest was fully against her and she felt his shallow breathing as he slept. Brennan smiled to herself, wishing they could wake like this every morning, before quickly reprimanding her thought process.

_He does look so peaceful when he's asleep though. I guess I'm just getting carried away with seeing him away from the world with guns, violence, death and everything else we have to deal with on a daily basis. There's nothing wrong with hoping for something more. How wrong you are, you can't want him, stop fantasising and get over it. Booth is your friend, your best friend and if you were with him in that way then you would screw it up like every other relationship and lose him, forever. What if it didn't go wrong though? What if it worked? I'm so sick of this argument with myself! Why can't I just decide? I know why, because you love him and you don't want to hurt him or lose him, because he's the best thing in your life. That's not the answer I'm looking for. I don't want to admit I love him._

Brennan looked at Booth, the battle in her mind settling as she stared at his calm expression.

_If he only knew what he made me feel and think?_

The inner turmoil of her heart and mind had been put on pause as she watched him. Booth instinctively pulled her tighter as something moved outside.

_He even protects me in his sleep. Two words 'alpha male'. Stop complaining and enjoy it, you know you secretly love it when he acts this way._

Brennan cuddled closer to Booth and tried to forget the thoughts whizzing through her head. She heard Booth inhale softly and presumed he was breathing in the scent of her hair, then he sighed contently and she soon fell back to sleep comfortably.

----------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later, both the detective and the forensic anthropologist had woken up. Booth had moved on to his back, pulling Brennan on top of him in his sleep. She moved and placed her hands either side of his chest to steady herself and was hovering directly above him. He looked up at her, showing a cheeky, boyish grin. She stared straight down at him with a challenging and equally cheeky grin. The word outside disintegrated and Brennan began dipping her body slowly down towards Booth. Their lips inched closer towards each other and Booth had to resist the urge to pull her down on to him fully in that very second.

_Take it slow man. Don't want to scare her off. Oh my God! I'm about to kiss Bones! My Bones! My lips, her lips!_

_Oh my God! I'm about to kiss Booth! Ange would be so proud! Since when did I even have a God? FOCUS TEMPERANCE! Booth, lips, kiss!_

Their lips were seconds apart and the heat and chemistry of two years of tension was finally reaching breaking point.

**CRACKLE CGRRRH CGRRRH**

The radio the Sheriff had given them began spouting out noises, breaking the atmosphere in the tent. Booth emitted an extremely angry growl that rumbled in the bottom of his throat.

_Could he be any sexier?! Wait! That means he did want to kiss me! Need I say 'duh'? It was obvious he wanted to kiss you Brennan, you could practically feel the lust radiating of his body. You may have one hell of a high IQ but I swear sometimes you can be so damn clueless._

Brennan reluctantly shifted and rolled off Booth's body and reached over to pick up the menacing device that broke their moment. Booth took it out of her hands, clicked it on and asked,

"Who the hell is it and what do you want?" The anger in his voice was sharp and he was proving how truly pissed off he was.

"Agent Booth?" Came the voice of a very sheepish sounding Sheriff Logan.

_Breathe Booth, inhale...exhale...I'm going to rip that mother fu...Calm down! You'll get your moment with Bones but ripping the Sheriff's head off won't help, it would make me feel a whole lot better though. What I would give to shoot that guy right now. Shooting a clown was bad enough, shooting the sheriff would be worse. I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy, ha! I love that song! Sensible brain? Comeback please? Sorry, I ran away when you started kissing your partner. You should know by now that the sensible part of your brain doesn't work when she's around._

Booth tried his best to compose himself. He took a deep breath and answered into the radio.

"Yes, Sheriff. This is Agent Booth. Is there a problem?" There was still a dangerous edge to Booth's voice but he couldn't help it and he didn't care. The Sheriff was going to ask if he was interrupting something but decided against it due to the fact that the FBI agent looked as if he had the strength to crush him with one hand and his eyes closed. The sheriff chose his words carefully and kept to business

"I was wondering how the investigation was going so far. Also I have a message from Miss Angela Montenegro." He drew out Angela's name as if he were thinking of her in ways Hodgins would not be pleased about.

The sheriff definitely wasn't helping Booth's temper.

_First Bones, now Ange? Geez, this guys a real hound._

Brennan took back the radio, sensing Booth's anger grow again. She filed the sheriff in on the details of the "victim". He apologised for wasting their time but by now Brennan was also annoyed by the man and in no mood to listen to his insincere apology. She changed subject quickly, to prevent herself for ranting at the man for his terrible timing and insulting him in ways which he never knew a woman could talk.

"What was Angela saying?" She took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself.

"I'll let her tell you herself."

The next voice Brennan heard was her best friend's, and it was a much welcomed relief from the sheriff's.

"Hey, Sweetie." Angela greeted in her usual cheery voice.

"Ehrm, hey Ange. What are you doing in Texas?" Brennan was confused but happy all the same.

"Oh, just thought I'd pop by." She replied nonchalantly.

"Sure, because Texas isn't hundreds of miles away from DC." Brennan said sarcastically. (A/N Don't know how many miles it is so for the purpose of the story let's just pretend hundreds. lol)

"Now, what's the real reason you're here?"

"Well, you see, the thing is..." Angela began.

_This is going to be a long story._

"I can't get a hold of you or Booth because, apparently, you're up some random mountain, that I'm looking at just now by the way, soooo, I phoned the sheriff and found out that the only way to contact you was through the radio, soooo, I flew all the way to Texas to talk to you on the radio and here I am in Texas and talking to you on the radio. Good enough explanation?" Angela took a breathe.

"So, you're telling me that you came all the way to Texas, just to talk to me?" The disbelief and scepticism in Brennan's voice were evident.

"Ange, that's crazy. Did you inhale again like at the club? Oh no, please tell me Hodgins and Zach didn't make something explode and you inhaled the gases, did you?"

"No, sweetie. Calm down, the lab hasn't been blown up by Zach or Hodgy-bear."

_Hodgy-bear? What the hell?_

"And to answer your first question, yes I did fly all the way to Texas just to speak to you. That's what friends are for. Plus, I want to know if you and Booth have done the dirty yet."

"Ange!"

"What?" The innocence had crept into her voice.

_Typical Angela. I should have known._

Brennan unzipped the tent and crawled out into the sunshine. Booth smiled as Brennan exited the tent giving him a perfect view of her rear end. He had heard the whole conversation between her and Angela and had begun laughing to himself as soon as she left the tent. Brennan continued her conversation outside, bathing in the sunlight sleepily, in only her underwear.

"Booth and I haven't 'done the dirty yet', as you put it. And asked him what 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' meant."

Angela burst out laughing and Brennan couldn't help laughing too. Angela suddenly stopped and realised something Brennan had said.

"OMG! Bren, you said 'yet'. As in you and Booth haven't done it 'yet'. You mean you're actually considering it?" Angela's voice had risen by about 8 pitches as she spoke.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably.

"Ange, shhhhhh! Booth could hear you. But, honestly, I don't know anymore. The past couple of days, well, it's been constant flirting."

"More than usual?" Ange questioned.

"A hell of a lot more that usual. Ange, earlier we almost kissed."

The next sound was the most inhuman squeal Brennan had ever heard.

**"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"ANGE! CALM DOWN! I do actually want my hearing to be intact after this conversation."

"Okay, sorry. OMG OMG OMG. Sweetie this is so great."

"I don't know whether it is or not."

She was truly confused and needed advice more than anything. And who better to give her that advice than her very own best friend. Even if Brennan already knew what Ange's advice would be.

"Listen, Sweetie, I know you think I'm only concerned about you and Booth getting it on under the sheets, bet that's only because I know that if you two were to get together it would make you both truly happy. Honey, all I want is to see my best friend happy, and I know with all my head and all my heart, that Booth would never hurt you or leave you and that he would protect you with his life. You have to trust me, he could give you that happiness, you just need to let him."

Angela finished her speech and Booth felt tears prick his eyes. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he needed to know how Bones felt about him and he figured she might not tell him herself, so this was the only way. He didn't realise how highly Angela thought of him, and hoped Bones would believe that everything she said was true because he knew that it was.

"You're right Ange."

Booth's heart stopped.

_Did she just say...Does that mean...Oh man; I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world._

When his heart started again it was beating five times faster than normal.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks, bye Ange, Love you too."

Booth caught the end of the conversation and Bones slipped back into the tent as if nothing had just changed, as if she hadn't just made the largest decision affecting their relationship ever.

Booth had changed whilst Bones was outside and was now wearing a plain white tank top, light green khaki shorts and no shoes. Brennan smiled at him and he returned her smile with his famous charm and left the tent so she could get dressed. As he stepped outside Booth let his grin grow and it spread fully across his face.

_I haven't felt like this since the first time I held Parker when he was born. I must really love her, I never felt this way about Cam or Tessa, not even Rebecca. I love Temperance Brennan! I admitted it! Now I just need to tell her, and remember not to piss off her father, that would not be a safe idea._

Brennan cut his thoughts short when she came out of the tent two minutes later. He turned to look at her and his thoughts weren't the only things that that were short. She stood in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of dark coloured, denim hot pants, a tight navy blue t-shirt and flip-flops. He admired her smooth, long legs and the way her hair shined in the sun. She was also wearing a carefree expression and caught his gaze as it travelled back up her body. Her spine tingled as he looked at her and she knew from the look on his face that he was impressed.

_Time to put the plan into action._

Brennan turned on her heel and bent over to pull a tent peg out of the ground. Booth fought to keep control of his body for the hundredth time as she pulled the peg out of the ground slowly. She stood up and began taking out the rest of the pegs the exact same way, each time giving Booth a better view and making him fight harder for control. Booth watched her, knowing full well that if he was any closer to her then they would both be back in the tent doing what they almost achieved earlier and much more.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know I said sun lotion, but it's on its way. I thought I would give you this for now. I have the rest of the day of so if I'm feeling up to it I'll do some more. I'm of to hunt the cupboard for some soup.  
You guys know the drill; hit the blue/purple/grey button. (Anyone else want to add anymore colours, green anyone?) I need cheering up, I feel yukky.  
Thankies!


	9. Missing Word

FILL IN THE BLANK! 

hey guys, im a little stuck and thought you wonderful might be able to help me. Here's the problem, I'm writting a conversation between our fave couple and I can't think of the word that fits in this sentence. HELP! Here's the sentence,

"I...uh...Shut up Booth. Like your not dirty minded sometimes? All I have to say is and you think of sex."

Help fill in the blank. Pretty please! The word doesn't have to have the same amount of letters as stars. All suggections welcomed! And I guess that was a little bit of a spoiler.

Thanks! XxX


	10. Swap Top

Hey guys, I'm back again but this time I've only got a quick chapter. I would tell you the magic word but you're just gonna have to read and find out. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas. It was hard to choose because there were quite a few that I wanted to use but I decided to kepp it simple. Thanks again for the help and off course for all the reviews of chapter 8.

****

**Chapter 10 SWAP TOP**

They packed away the tent when Booth noticed how unsuitable the colours of Brennan's clothing were.

"Bones, you're gonna roast in those colours. Why don't you put something lighter on? You know, to reflect sunlight and...Stuff."

_Very smooth, doofus. Sunlight and...Stuff? Please, could you say something more dorky or squint-like?_

"Booth, I do know how absorption of heat works. I am a scientist, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, cause you mention it at every opportunity you have."

"Well, I apologise for being proud of what I do." She snapped at him sarcastically.

_Crap, I annoyed her. Tail between legs time, apologise before she gets in a bad mood for the rest of the day._

"Sorry Bones. The heat's just getting to me." He gave in.

_And that's not just the sun's heat I'm talking about._

"It's fine." She sighed. "It's getting to me too. I think I'll just change into something else that's lighter, to keep the sunlight and...Stuff off me." She mimicked him.

Booth laughed at her and pulled his tank top off then handed it to her. She looked at him surprised.

"What? Everything else is packed away; you might as well save time and put this on." He smirked.

His smirk changed in to shock when Brennan done the exact thing that he had just done. She stood in front of him and pulled her own top over her head. He stood looking dumbfounded. She stood wearing nothing but her hot pants and bra, Booth took a deep breathe in the hope of calming himself. She returned his previous smirk and threw her top at him; he caught it and clapped his mouth shut. His smirk returned and they stood drinking in each others appearances for longer than 'just partners' should. Brennan looked down then put Booth's tank top on while admiring his body.

He certainly isn't getting this back, especially when it covers a body like that.

Brennan tied a knot at the bottom of the tank top below her chest, the way Angela had shown her once.

_At least it's even, she gets to see my six pack, I get to see her midriff._

With their new fashions, the pair walked towards Bullseye. Brennan began to pat the horse's nose and turned to Booth.

"I guess we should start heading back now, huh?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but Booth noticed.

"Yeah, I guess. We can take it slow, I don't really feel like rushing back home."

"Me either, and besides, if we go too quickly in this heat we're likely to faint."

_Wow, Bones isn't in a rush to get back to work. I must be doing something right._

"Talking of heat, we should get protection."

"What?!" Brennan was obviously shocked at what Booth had said.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused until he suddenly realised.

"Oh! You thought I meant that kind of...protection because I was and talking about heat and...Okay...Anyway. Bones you can be suprisingly dirty minded sometimes." Booth's tone had taken on mock patronisation.

"I...uh...Shut up Booth. Like you're not dirty minded sometimes? All I have to say is 'hi' and I can tell that you're thinking of sex."

_Oh my god, how did she know?! DENY EVERYTHING!_

"That's not true!"

_The truth is, all you have to do is walk in a room and I think of sex, you don't even have to talk._

She took a step closer to him and leaned forward.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you?" She whispered seductively.

_Holy shit. I never knew Bones could be like this. This is it._

Booth swallowed. Their partnership was changing before his eyes, and ears, and he liked it.

"Maybe." He replied in a deep voice.

"About me?" She smiled up at him

"Now how would you know that?" He showed her a trademarked, lopsided grin.

"Well, if you think about it practically, I'm the only one around except Bullseye and I deducted that I would be the answer because you've never shown that sort of feelings towards a horse before." Her voice had taken on the tone she used for explaining things.

_Stupid! That was not a sexy thing to say! Why do I have to be so analytical?_

Booth burst out laughing.

"Priceless...Bones...Priceless! Only...you...could...come out...with that." He managed between snorts and fits of laughter.

The laughing became contagious and Brennan couldn't help herself so she joined in.

"The scientist surfaces again!" He cried raising his arms for effect.

Bones laughed even harder and punched him in the arm good naturedly. They tried to end their laughing fit but every time they stopped laughing they would look at one another and begin all over again. Finally they found themselves lying on the ground clutching their stomachs because they had been laughing so hard. Booth rolled to the side reached up and took a bottle of sun tan lotion out of one of the bags. He threw it up in his hand so it spun in the air and expertly caught it.

"_Lotion time Bones_." He grinned wickedly.

Mwoahahaha! I'm gonna leave you there! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! lol. If I don't update it tonight (which I doubt I'll be able to do) then I'm sorry because I won't be able to update until the week after this one. I'm sorry but I have a foreign exchange student staying at my house next week so I won't have the chance to update but look on the bright side, when I do eventually update it should in theory be a good chapter because I'lll have had more time to plan it. Please don't hate me too much! lol. He leaves next Sunday so I have to get up at 4AM to take him to the coach! I have a bad enough problem getting up at 8AM!

More colours have been added so here comes the list, hit the blue/purple/grey/periwinkle (I think thats the closest colour we've had so far! lol) button.

X x X x X More in a while!


	11. Sunlotion Sessions & the Inevitable

Hey! Here's the next chapter. I should have been doing three different sets of homework while I was writting this so you're all lucky it's been posted LOL. The next chapter will probably be some time next week. And just to say you guys should check out the forums, they're a little bit quite.

And one more thing, everyone whose in America at the moment can I just tell tou how jelous I am of you all. I usually get to watch Bones on youtube on Thursdays or Fridays but this week I have to wait until Sunday! tear How will I survive? And I really wanted to see this episode especially the last 3 minutes. Enough of my rambling, sorry, just one thing to say about this chapter, there's no thoughts in it but I'm sure you can all imagine whats going through their minds. Well, that was a very long authors not so on with the story.

**Sun Lotion Sessions & the Inevitable**

Previously...

Booth rolled to the side reached up and took a bottle of sun tan lotion out of one of the bags. He threw it up in his hand so it spun in the air and expertly caught it.

"Lotion time Bones." He grinned wickedly.

X x X x X x X

Her grin mirrored Booth's as they looked at each other. Booth flicked the top of the lotion and squirted some on to his hand. He rubbed them together enthusiastically, distributing the lotion evenly over them.

"Since when did you not work by the rule of 'ladies first'?"

"Who said I wasn't going to follow the rule Bones?"

"What do you mea..." Before she could finish her sentence she felt Booth's hands on her lower back.

"Oh, that's what you meant." She breathed the words.

He slid his hands further up her back and she closed her eyes. Booth moved both of his thumbs to the bottom of her spine and let his fingers trail behind them. She inhaled deeply as his fingers ascended her spine again. He slid his hands beneath the tank top and she shuddered. He teased her skin beneath the material with dancing fingers and the lightest of touches. Brennan felt her body temperature rise dramatically and was beginning to realise how much of an effect Booth could have on her. Her skin felt like fire as his powerful hands roamed her body. She let out a moan as his hands travelled over her shoulders and up her neck.

"Seeley." Her voice came out as a low whisper but Booth heard the pleasure in it.

She felt his hands linger on her neck and then retrace their steps down her back. His hands move around her waist until he stroked them over her stomach, a second moan escaped her lips and she was beginning to see swirls of white spots. Booth took the second moan as a sign to take things further and began nipping her shoulder gently with his teeth. She angled her body towards him to allow better access for his lips. His mouth moved down towards the hollow between her shoulder and the bottom of her neck. He kissed her milky skin delicately, sending shivers coursing through her body. Booth's lips teasing her skin had become too much for Brennan to bear and she gave in. She turned her body so she was fully facing Booth, electricity sparked between them as they stared at each other and they both felt lightning shoot through their veins. Booth pulled the radio out of his pocket and turned it off. He brought his eyes back up to see Bones watching him curiously.

"No disruptions this time." He looked at her for a second more and the feeling of pure lust returned.

Brennan's hand moved to the back of Booth's neck while Booth's left hand reached for her waist and his right hand moved towards her face. Booth was about to pull her towards him when Bullseye let out a huge naying sound. Booth's head whipped around to glare at the offending horse, then turned back to Bones and said,

"I will shoot that horse you know."

"Oh, shut up." She replied.

Any anger Booth felt towards the horse was swept away immediately as Brennan pulled his face down towards her and kissed him furiously. The feeling was definitely mutual and Booth returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm and hunger. Their kissing became more and more passionate until kissing wasn't enough anymore and they both needed to feel each others skin completely against their own. Soon all clothes were lost in the dirt and the partners were lost in each other and their state of complete bliss.

X x X x X x X

Both partners rolled away from each other panting heavily and after taking about five minutes to catch their breaths they turned to face each other. A thought suddenly occurred to Brennan so she gathered her thoughts and began speaking.

"Booth, I'm sorry for calling you Seeley before. I know how you always used to tell Cam not to call you that." Booth noted the hesitation in her voice.

"'Calling'? Bones, I think the words you're looking for are 'repeatedly moaning'." There was a sexy air of teasing in Booth's voice, and even though they were both exhausted she couldn't help wanting to do it all over again that very second.

Bones looked down in embarrassment and Booth leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What Cam and I had is nothing to what we have, Bones. She doesn't even compare to you. So don't you dare apologise, because my name has never sounded as good as it did when you said it."

She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly.

"You want to hear it 'repeatedly moaned' again?" The smile turned into a sexy smirk.

"Do you really need to ask?" He pulled her on top of him for an encore of their earlier activities.

X x X x X x X

"I think I've got sunburn."

Booth and Brennan were now fully clothed again and walking hand in hand. Bones was leading Bullseye by the reins with her free hand.

"That's what happens when you don't wear sun block." She stated.

"_Well I wonder whose fault that is_."

"Well, it's not mine." Bones was trying hard to control the grin threatening to break out over her face as flashbacks of their previous activities entered her mind.

"You were the one that couldn't keep your hands off me, which meant you never got around to putting sun block on me."

"_I_ couldn't keep my hands off you? You're the one that started it. You kissed me first!" The bickering had begun already.

"I kissed your neck, you kissed my lips. Kissing on the lips counts as the first kiss. So technically you kissed me first."

"Shut up Booth."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, I'll make you shut up."

"And how are ya gonna do that? Hmm?" Booth was acting cocky just to push all her buttons and he knew it was working.

Bones swiftly moved her lips towards Booth's then pulled away from him and carried on walking.

"That made you shut up." She said more to herself than to Booth.

"I heard that Bones."

"You were meant to." she smiled.

X x X x X x X

It might have been a little bit short but I hope you liked it anyway. Review please my lovely readers:D


	12. One Hundred Percent

Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it, it's a bit short but I was going to write the next scene and then it kinda turned into this first, so here you go.

Also I know they haven't showered for a while but this is fanfic so lets just say the world is perfect and that you never need showers or to clean your hair constantly and everyone stays spik n span 24/7. And sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to spell check it because my dads been wanting on the computer for the past 15mins.

**Chapter 12: One Hundred Percent**

Bones and Booth continued strolling through the mountains with smiles plastered over their faces. Brennan's face lit up as an idea floated into her mind.

"Booth, do you want to learn how to ride a horse?"

_How random is she?_

"Ehm, that was little bit out of the blue, Bones."

_She can't see me try and ride a horse again, not after what happened last time. And to have Bones teach me it, it would be humiliating. I mean what about my pride?_

"Booth, stop avoiding the question. Do you want to? Please?" The hopefulness in Brennan's voice was enough to make Booth fall in love with her all over again.

_Look at her, how can you say no. Easy, I can say no to Bones, I may love her but that doesn't mean I can't say no to her._

"Bones, I...I don't know...I"

_Oh yeah, so much for saying no._

"Booth, If this is about your whole 'I'm too wrapped up in my pride to learn something new" then it's stupid. I won't think any less of you, and anyway, it'll be fun, you know, you and me, like a couple sort of thing."

_Damn it! I said too much. What if he doesn't want it to be a couple thing? What if the sex was, just sex? No that can't be true, Booth doesn't believe in 'just sex'. But that doesn't mean he wants to be a couple. Why do I even open my mouth sometimes? Maybe he didn't hear it._

"A couple sort of thing?"

_Crap he heard it. Why does he have to actually listen to me? Can't he be like every other male that I've slept with and just ignore me the next day. I like that rule, I can deal with that rule but this, I don't know if I can deal with this._

"I didn't...I don't...If you don't want to, you know then...that's...okay...yeah...ehm...its fine...sure..eh fine...yeah."

_Shut up you idiot. Now he's gonna think your a complete fool._

Booth decided to have mercy and save her from her stuttering sentence because he knew how much she hated not being able to explain something.

"Bones, hey. Look at me." He said with a gentle firmness that Brennan didn't understand.

_How can his voice be so firm and gentle at the same time? He is a man of many talents, yeah, I learnt that one earlier_

She wanted to look away and hide the disappointment on her face but she just had to look at him.

_Prepare yourself for the rejection. This is going to hurt more than anything. Why did I have to let him past my armour?_

"Bones, I know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. You think I don't want to be with you, you think that I won't be able to handle a relationship with you and you're scared. I understand that, but you're wrong, I know you might not be used to being wrong but this time you are. I'm not going to leave you Temperance, if we are together then we are together one hundred percent. I want to be with you, more than I've ever wanted to be with someone in my whole life. I can handle a 'more than partners' relationship with you, I know I can. We can have that type of relationship Bones, you just need to let me in that little bit more. I know you want this too, so please don't block me out and tell me you don't, because I know when you're lying." Booth finished his speech and looked at Brennan expectantly.

"I..." Her voice faltered for a second until she gained control of it. The suspense in the air felt to Booth as if it was physically weighing him down and he held his breathe.

"I want that kind of relationship Booth." She spoke the words Booth had been dying to hear since he had laid eyes on her and he released the oxygen from his lungs.

"One hundred percent?" He asked, still not believing his ears.

"One hundred and ten percent." She replied confidently, smiling from ear to ear. After hearing this, Booth swiftly pulled towards him by the waist as his hand became entangled in her hair and his lips collided with hers. When they broke apart for air, Bones looked up at Booth with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Now do you want to learn how to ride a horse?" She asked huskily. She earned a huge smile from Booth and took it as a yes.

X x X x X x X

Next up, horse riding lessons. Thanks everyone who read this and especially those who review it.

Love always, Jenz X x X


	13. New Nicknames & Geography

Hey guys, I'm back after a very very very long delay, here's the next chapter. I hope it makes up for being away so long. Sorry to everyone who had to wait a ridiculous ammount of time to read this.

**Chapter 13: New Nicknames and Geography**

Five minutes later Booth found himself sat in Bullseye's saddle.

_Why do I always lose arguments to Bones? I guess the argument did have its upside though; me and Bones are finally together. Now all I need to do is tell her I love her and everything will be perfect, just maybe not too soon, I don't want to freak her out and scare her off._

"You ready?" Brennan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm always ready baby." Booth replied with a cocky air to his voice. Bones glared at him and pointed her finger at him.

"Don't call me 'baby'."

Booth smiled at the familiar phrase and the stern look on her face.

"I still call you 'Bones' don't I?" He teased.

_He has a point, but I can't admit that._

"Yeah well you sure as hell won't get away with calling me 'baby'." Brennan's face was still serious but Booth could hear the tint of amusement in her voice.

"Okay, if you say so baby." Booth stressed the last word for emphasis.

"Can we just start this horse riding lesson before I kick your ass?" She sighed.

_Well done Seeley, provoke your girlfriend into kicking your ass, because I'm sure she's capable of it...Wait, girlfriend? She never said that, it makes sense though, maybe I should ask her._

"I'll take it by your silence that you do actually want to learn something?" Brennan prompted.

"Teach me anything Bones." They shared a smile and Brennan hopped onto Bullseye. She sat behind Booth with her arms wrapped around his waist.

_It still amazes me how taut and well defined his transverse abdominals are. See I have nothing to worry about, I slept with Booth and I'm still me, Dr Temperance Brennan. Oh no, what about work though? I really didn't think this through..._

Booth turned around and smiled at her, immediately chasing away any doubts she had.

_This is Booth and I, we can do this, I know we can...we have to, because if something went wrong...I don't even want to thing about that._

"Start by holding the reigns." Brennan instructed, trying to get away from her thoughts.

"Okay, like this?" Booth clenched his fists around the reigns.

"Not quite, but almost. Here, like this." Brennan spoke softly while loosened his hands and covered them with her own to show him how to hold the reigns correctly. Booth moved there hands upwards and dragged his lips across Brennan's knuckles.

"What next?" He questioned, quietly.

"Next, you either squeeze your thighs into the horse's sides or kick and say 'walk on'." She smiled.

"Can't I just say 'giddy up'? It sounds so much better." Brennan chuckled lightly and then moved her hands to his thighs.

"Now, kick, and don't forget to point your heals down in the stirrups."

Booth did as he was told and instructed the horse to 'walk on'. To Booth's amazement, Bullseye began walking.

"Bones look! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! I'm riding a horse!" Booth sounded like an excited kid who had just learnt to ride a bike, and Brennan couldn't help laughing at his sweet innocence.

_I think I just fell in love with him again. I've never really seen this side of him._

"I know Booth, you're doing great." She reassured him.

"Can we gallop? Please, please, please Bones?" Brennan laughed again at how much he reminded her of Parker.

"Not yet Booth, just take it slow, okay?" She answered.

"_Aww_, _okay then."_ Booth sounded disappointed and jutted his bottom lip out in an overly dramatic pout.

After about two more minutes Brennan gave in to Booths continual "humph" noises and the puppy dog eyes he kept giving her whenever he turned to look at her.

"Fine." Brennan sighed and laughed at him again as he punched the air with his fist and shouted "WOOHOO!!!"

"Thanks Bones." He said with a goofy smile and turned around to kiss her gently.

"If that's how you thank me, then you'll always be welcome Booth." Her words came out as gentle amusement.

Brennan gave Booth instructions to gallop and Booth passed the instructions on to Bullseye who obliged. Booth couldn't keep the smile off his face as they galloped around the mountain side.

_What more could I want? Galloping around Texas with the sun beating down, the wind on my face and most importantly Bones holding on to me. Oh man, since when did I become so...so...poetic? The guys back at the bureau would have a field day if they knew I had just thought that._

The pair laughed together and galloped around for a while longer until they realised that Bullseye could probably do with a break, and truth be told, they needed one as well. They headed back to pick up their stuff and began to take a tour around the beautiful scenery. Just as they rounded the next corner they stopped in shock.

"A lake?" Brennan asked completely confused. She dismounted Bullseye. Booth did the same and stood next to hear after he had slid awkwardly off Bullseye.

"What the hell is a lake doing in the middle of a mountain?" She continued.

"_I don't know_, I may be great and all Bones, but I'm not a geologist." Booth replied

"No your not, but to make up for it you have one hell of an ego."

"Touché." He conceded.

"What's fencing got to do with it?" She asked confused

"It's a saying Bones. Basically it means that, that was a good comeback. Understand?"

"Yeah, got it." She nodded her head once and then began examining her flip-flops.

_Why didn't I figure that out myself? He must think I'm so pathetically clueless, but hey, look on the brightside, at least he thought it was a good comeback. I'm becoming more and more like Angela, always looking on the brightside. It's somewhat...nice, being so optimistic. There's hope for you yet Bones, as Booth would put it._

Brennan let out a small laugh.

"You find your flip-flops amusing, Bones? He quirked an eyebrow in her direction as her head snapped up and she met his eyes.

His face had burst out into a full on smirk.

"Just...thinking..." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"Really? Why am I not surprised? May I inquire as to what you are thinking ma lady?"

"Why, yes you may..." He smiled at her expectantly.

To answer Booth's question, Brennan pushed him backwards with one hand on his chest and a glint in her eyes.

"Fancy going for a dip, _baby_?" Brennan used his own term of endearment against him.

"Do I have a choice?" He questioned.

"Nope." Brennan answered and with a swift flick of her hand she sent Booth off balance and into the water.

Seconds later Booths head and chest rose out of the shallow water, glistening from the mix of the suns rays and the water that covered him. He removed his shorts and threw them towards Brennan and shook the water from his hair with a boyish grin.

"You better be joining me Bones." He stated as the shorts landed next to her with a small squelch.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" She flirted.

Booth laughed and watched as she dived into the water.

She surfaced from the water and ended up stood next to him. Brennan splashed water up at him and laughed.

"Oh that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

_Don't think you can beat me at this one Bones. I may have just mastered riding horses but I can swim like a fish. A genetically modified amazingly able swimming fish. Oh God, I've officially just turned into a squint._

Booth suddenly grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder. He waded out to the deeper water and unceramoniously dropped her in. Booth laughed as Brennan flailed around in the water trying to regain her balance.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" She retorted after she had spat water out of her mouth.

_Oh, no, she's got that look, the look she gets when she's about to do something devious._

Brennan disappeared under the water in seconds. Booth looked down and searched for her streamline figure. He found nothing, until he felt his legs being pulled from under him. He fell through the water and landed on his ass at the bottom of the lake. He swam back up to meet Brennan who was stood a few metres away from him laughing hysterically.

"Bones! That was just mean!" He tried to sound hurt but the sight of Bones laughing so much prevented him from doing so.

She walked over to him still laughing and reached her arms up around his neck.

"Sorry baby." She replied, sincerity laced her voice and she didn't even realise she had called him 'baby'.

_Wow, she actually sounds sincere and she just called me baby...again._

"Well, you see, the thing is Bones; I was very hurt by your previous action. I seemed to have bruised my ass, thanks to you, so I think it's only fair way to resolve the matter is if you make it better."

Brennan moved her mouth up to Booths and planted a soft kiss on kiss lips whilst her hand made its way down to is 'bruised ass'.

"Better?" She looked up at him.

"Much better." They grinned at each other and Booth pulled her into a longer, more passionate kiss.

Once they had separated and Booths thoughts had returned to normal he quickly found something to bicker about.

"You called me 'baby'" He began.

"What?" She looked up at him confused; her mind was obviously taking longer to recover from the kiss.

"Before, you said, 'sorry baby'." He explained. Her mouth formed a small 'O' shape and Booth continued.

"You said I couldn't call you baby, and then you go call _me_ it. I don't see how that's fair, especially if you want an equal relationship."

"I do want an equal relationship, so how about we just agree that neither of us call each other 'baby' from now on? Deal?" She reasoned, aviding the fact that Booth was right and that it was a very hypocritical action on her part.

"No deal." He answered simply and then decided to continue from the look on her face.

"How about we go with my plan and we both get to call each other 'baby'?"

"Booth that is such a bad compromise."

"Well, you don't like compromise anyway so what does it matter to you?"

"It matters because...because it just does, okay?"

_Great that was a good reason, I'm really gonna win the argument with that one._

"Sorry Bones, not a good enough reason and technically not a reason at all."

Damn you Seeley Booth, right, time for the back up plan. Whine, Booth hates nagging so if I nag I can win!

"But Booth..." She looked up at him with her best pout and a set of puppy dog eyes that would make even Parker proud.

"Oh no you don't Bones. That's not gonna work. I'm immune to those eyes and that pout, when you have a five year old kid you have to be or you become bankrupt." Booth put on his best 'not giving in' face.

"But Booth..." She tried again, this time adding a sigh for extra effect.

"Do look like I'm gong to let you win this argument Bones?" He removed one of his hands from her waist and pointed to his face.

"No." She gave in.

_Crap, maybe I gave in too soon...Well he's not going to win all the arguments around here, that's for sure._

"Good, now that's settled..." Booth leaned down to kiss her for a third time and she forgot all about the new nickname.

As you've all guessed by now, I'm terrible at updating quickly so once again I'm sorry. Please read and review, hope you all liked it.

Loadz of love, the worst updater ever.

X x X x X


	14. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 14: Homeward Bound**

**A/N:** The final chapter guys. It's extremely long, longer than I had planned. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** The last time I will have to say it on this story, I don't own Bones (sadly), the characters in this belong to Fox (except sheriff dude and ) but the story's all mine mwoahahaha (sorry couldn't help it.)

XxX

**Chapter 14: Homeward Bound**

After Brennan and Booths extremely long kissing session in the water had finished they clambered back onto the bank. The earth below them was warm and they lay down side by side. They chatted like normal, bickering and laughing with each other. Soon the glowing hot, afternoon sun dried them off. They changed into their dry clothes and headed back to where Bullseye was stood under the shade of the tree that he was tied to.

With bright moods they untied Bullseye's reigns from the tree and hopped on his back. Booth decided to take the reigns and waited for the argument that was about to escape Brennan's mouth.

"What are you doing?" She spoke quickly her head snapped up to look him in the eyes.

_Cute, predictable Bones, and if you can hear these thoughts, please don't kill me._

He turned to answer her.

"I'm riding the horse, Bones. What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied simply.

"I know that Booth. I do have eyes you know." She retorted.

_Ah, how fun it is to wind her up. I've found my purpose in life and it couldn't be more blissful!_

"I was just wondering why, I presumed it was my turn. And also why are you grinning like an idiot?" Brennan asked curiously, after noticing the look in his eyes as he gazed at her.

Booth shook his head to rid the thoughts of how much he enjoyed teasing Bones and answered her question.

"I thought you might like a break, you know, relax. You do know how to do that right Bones? Don't you?" The last part was said with a tinge of sarcasm to his voice.

Brennan hit him playfully on his right shoulder blade.

"Yes, Booth. I do know how to relax. What do you think I've been doing the past couple of days?"

_How much more relaxed does he want me to be? Geez!_

"Doesn't matter Bones. I just thought if I took the reigns for a while then you can relax a little bit more. You look kinda exhausted." He shrugged.

_I look exhausted!? Why are there no mirrors in the mountains of Texas!!! Oh my God (not that I have one)! When did I become so...vain? I don't care what I look like, and neither does Booth so why am I having an Angela panic over my appearance? That man does funny things to my brain._

"I'm fine Booth." She assured him but then added a quiet "thank you" as she leant her head against his back and circled her arms around his waist. Booth felt Brennan put her front flush against his back and reveled in how comfortable and perfect it felt to have her there.

"Looks like its homeward bound, Bones." Brennan detected a hint of sadness and couldn't help feeling the same way.

She wanted to go home, yes. She wanted se her friends again, yes, but the one thing she wasn't sure of was how they would react to the new development of her and Booths relationship. Her thoughts went like this;

Angela Ecstatic

Hodgins Happy

Zach Happy but wary

Cam possibly happy, but she couldn't complain because her and Booth had a previous working relationship

Cullen/ Dr Goodman didn't even want to know. Brennan didn't want to think about that because she knew that in the worst case scenario that they could be split up as partners and that thought tortured her.

Brennan sighed softly against Booths back and tried to chase her thoughts away. Booth sensed something was wrong and pulled Bullseye to a halt and turned in the saddle to face her. With the bottom part of his body still facing forward he found it difficult to twist around to look at her properly but he succeeded, even if he was extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Hmmm?" She looked up into his concerned brown eyes and looked down again.

"Bones, hey, tell me." He said with a tiny essence of force to his quiet voice.

"I just…" She looked up and let out a somewhat exasperated sigh. She continued,

"I just keep thinking, what if we get back and things change. What if it's just the atmosphere? You know, being in a new place, the adventure? The sunshine? You know?" She searched his eyes for understanding but seemed to see disbelief instead.

_Oh no, tell me I haven't just offended him and ruined everything? He needs to understand, I need to understand whether this is just a holiday sort of fling._

"Booth?" She asked after he stayed silent for a long moment and just looked at her.

"Booth, are you mad at me?" She asked, not believing the weakness in her voice.

"No, no." He shook his head.

"Bones, I was just wondering how on earth could you think this is not gonna mean the same when we get home. Sure, the climate will change, the scenery will, and there will be more people, more lab equipment, more crimes." He stopped for a second and looked at her intensely.

"But nothing, I swear, nothing, will change the way I feel about you. Temperance, I love you, and it doesn't matter where the hell I am, I could be at the edge of the universe and I would still love you, no matter what."

Liquid formed at the corner of her eyes and Booth wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I promise." He smiled softly. She returned the smile and Booth kissed her forehead and pulled her into his chest, holding her close.

He placed another kiss into her hair and assured her that she had nothing to worry about as long as they were together.

"I'm sorry." He heard her murmur into his chest.

"I'm sorry for doubting us." She took a deep breath.

"For doubting you." She clarified, ashamed of ever doubting the man she loved more than anything.

"Don't apologize Bones." She heard the smile in his voice as he spoke her nickname.

"It's okay to be scared; I just want you to know that you don't have to be, not with me."

She looked up at him and smiled, wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked slightly bewildered.

"Everything." He replied sincerely.

She leant up and kissed him softly. Her lips parted as she pulled back by the smallest amount and leant her forehead against Booths.

"Homeward Bound." She mumbled against his lips, causing them to tingle with the vibration. They pulled back more and smiled widely at each other.

Confident that Bones was feeling better, he returned to his previous position and continued to ride down the mountain at a leisurely pace.

_How can she think that this was only a holiday thing? _

Booth shook his head lightly with a grin on his face.

_Sometimes she's just ridiculous. _

Brennan was lost in her own thoughts again, except this time they were in a much happier place.

_Everything's perfect, Booth loves me, and I've never felt this complete in my entire life. Texas really is a place of wonderful things; maybe we could come back here for our anniversary…ANNIVERSARY!!! What the hell? I don't believe in marriage! Just because Booth does, doesn't mean I have to, although…I would do anything for him…No, no, marriage is an archaic institution created merely to handicap a woman's rights and make her become property of the man she weds. I don't believe it. But Booth…In a church, a tux, me in a long white dress, Ange as my maid of honor…Okay, this is stopping right now! No more marriage thoughts at all. Parkers cute, I wonder what Booths other kids would look like…Oh great, now I'm thinking about kids! Shut up brain! Shut up right now!_

Booth began humming, oblivious to Brennan's thoughts of their future together. She was just glad to find the salvation of hearing something other than her own thoughts.

Surprisingly to Booth she joined in, humming along with the familiar tune. She had heard it before but couldn't quite place it and she didn't really care.

The trek down the mountain continued and soon they found themselves watching wave at them from the distance. Suddenly Bullseye reared up and galloped towards her. Booth and Bones sat on the back stunned and trying to cling on to the horse so they didn't fall off.

They reached Mary-Jay at a lightning speed and the horse halted suddenly and nuzzled its face into her welcoming hand.

"Looks like someone's missed you." Booth smiled, a little out of breath from what had just happened.

"Yeah, sorry bout that folks. He gets a lil over excited when he ain't seen me for a while." Booth and Brennan were exhausted and they felt relaxed by the familiar, smooth Texan accent.

The group laughed lightly together and Booth looked to his right just in time to see the sheriff arriving.

_Oh great, not again. _

They shared a look and realized that they were both thinking the exact same thing.

As the sheriff neared, Booth took Brennan's hand in his. Brennan noticed and leant up to whisper in his ear.

"Marking your territory Agent Booth?" Her voice sent shivers down his spine and he replied by sending her a charm smile that made her heart skip a beat.

Brennan wasn't the only one that noticed Booths hand had been placed into her own, Mary-Jay gave them a huge smile and a quite congratulations but the sheriff just glared at the sight.

Mary-Jay quickly decided that conversation was in need to defuse the situation.

"So, you looked after Bullseye? He wasn't too much to handle was he?" She asked brightly.

"No trouble at all. And don't worry, you won't need to get your cowboys after Booth, I promise." Brennan replied with a warm smile.

"That's good to hear. Wouldn't want to waste a handsome man like yourself." She smiled at Booth and he returned her friendly smile.

"So, you two 'get it on' up that mountain then?" She asked.

_She's as blunt as Bones! There's something I never thought was possible._

Brennan laughed and replied.

"Let's just say the environment has very positive effects."

The sheriff's expression was priceless and the trio tried desperately to hide their amusement.

"You taught handsome here to ride then?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he's a good student."

"How long did it take?" Obviously curious, considering the first time she saw Booth ride Bullseye.

Brennan laughed.

"A while…" Booth tried to look hurt but couldn't when he saw Bones laugh.

"Aww, sorry baby, did I hurt your manly pride?" She joked.

Booth nodded and pouted like a little boy, he added the puppy dog eyes for extra effect.

Brennan laughed again and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Better?"

"Mmmm, almost." He said with a shrug and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

The jealous sheriff interrupted them as usual.

"You folks headin' back soon?"

"Yeah, we're gonna leave when we get the bags and after a long hot shower." Booth sent a meaningful look towards Brennan as he said 'shower' and his intentions behind the look were pretty obvious.

_Booth and a long, hot shower. How can this get any better?_

"Well, uh, we better go then." Brennan said quickly, wanting nothing more than to jump in that shower that very moment.

They collected their bags off of Bullseye's back and turned to Mary-Jay.

"Anytime you're in DC give us a call, okay? We'll go for lunch or something." Brennan smiled.

"Sure thing, Hun." Mary-Jay tilted her hat at the pair.

Brennan and Booth both nodded politely at the sheriff as they passed and asked him where the rental car was. He pointed them in the right direction and they left to walk towards the silver SUV. They turned to wave goodbye and then carried on walking.

Brennan turned to Booth and smiled.

"Come on cowboy, let's go home." Booth noticed the look in Brennan's eye but before he could question her she had playfully slapped his and stolen his hat. He watched as she laughed and ran towards the SUV.

Booth chased after her with a grin the size of the Cheshire cat's.

"Now you've asked for it lil lady!" He called after her.

"Did you just call me lil lady? You know that's not safe don't you" She shouted back at him over her shoulder.

She soon reached the SUV and could hear Booth footsteps quickly catching up to her position at the truck. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist. Booth tickled her mercilessly until she was pinned up against the SUV door and facing him. She caught her breath and soon lost it again as Booths lips crashed down on to her own. They stood together with their mouths locked on to each until they both felt like they would faint due to lack of oxygen. Brennan unwillingly pulled away and gasped for air.

When they caught their breaths they looked at each other and grinned.

"Gotta love Texas." Booth smiled. Brennan laughed and repeated his words.

The End

XxX

Ahhh, it's over! I'll miss this story. Hope the ending wasn't a let down and thank you SO much to everyone that has read this and especially those who reviewed it. And please review for the last time. :D smiles all round.

Bye for now

Love Jenny XxX


End file.
